<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deal with Elf Ears [Laceaga] by wynterelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661889">The Deal with Elf Ears [Laceaga]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle'>wynterelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deal with Elf Ears [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ebon Light (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Alenca, F/M, Lacey throwing big cat vibes, Missing Scene, Sensitive Elf Ears, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ‘missing scene’ from Laceaga's route, if Alenca makes the choices required to visit the cabin in the woods for a second time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laceaga Darhal/Alenca Goffil | Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deal with Elf Ears [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Deal with Elf Ears [Laceaga]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last one in this series. 'Sensitive elf ears' was a fun concept to explore. Hope it made for some entertaining reading as well!</p><p>Assumes an Alenca who falls more on the Daring, Tenacious, and Curious side of the personality stats.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop worrying so much, <em>mysao'ora</em>," Laceaga grumbled. "You're thinking so loud I can't sleep."</p><p>Alenca sighed and rolled over beside him, propping herself up on her elbows, fingers threading through the fur of the blanket that served as their bed on the floor of the abandoned scout cabin.</p><p>"I can't help it," she admitted. "It's the right time to cut and run, of course, and I certainly don't owe Gha'alia anything, but I can't help but feel a little bad leaving everyone behind. Especially after what we've all been through together."</p><p>"You'll get used to it."</p><p>She laughed softly, completely unsurprised by his response. "Ah, Lacey, comforting as always."</p><p>Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cabin, she watched as he gave a brief smirk.</p><p>Running her fingers absentmindedly through the blanket, Alenca frowned and thought of the tangle they were leaving behind. "Vadeyn will probably assume you've abducted me again."</p><p>Laceaga's expression soured as he shot her a decidedly disapproving glare. "Mention him again and I'm dragging you back to Duliae's and leaving you there."</p><p>She smacked his arm lightly, feigning shock. "You wouldn't!"</p><p>"No," he conceded with a grin, before closing his eyes, "I wouldn't."</p><p>He would have, she knew, just a few short months ago. If anyone had told her she'd be willingly running off with the terrifying elf who'd upended her life completely, she'd have thought them quite mad. It was truly beyond belief how far they'd come. How far she'd come. She'd gone from sleeping in a shack in the middle of the woods, constantly on the brink of death by starvation, with only her disagreeable aunt for company, to sleeping in a shack in the middle of the woods, constantly on the brink of death by assassination, with only her ruthless former kidnapper for company. </p><p>The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, she supposed.</p><p>And perhaps it wasn't entirely accurate to say he <em>wouldn't</em> drag her back to Duliae's, but rather he <em>couldn't</em>. Not anymore, at least. The balance of power between them had shifted so far it was almost as tilted to her side as it had once been to his. Most men, she suspected, whether human or elf, would have found that intimidating. But Laceaga had only been drawn to her further, much to the surprise of them both, his admiration and respect growing with each challenge she'd overcome.</p><p>Sinking further into the soft fur of the blanket, Alenca considered the elf beside her. Even with his eyes closed, attempting to sleep, nothing about him was gentle or soothing. </p><p>Alenca had heard tales from Rylen and his crew about wild cats, bigger than wolves, that would make off with a village's cattle - or worse. They were large creatures, the pirates had said, moving silent and sure as they stalked their prey, beautiful in their strength but unquestionably deadly. She'd had trouble picturing such beasts, despite the descriptions recounted in the stories. But even without a clear image, Alenca was vaguely unsettled by the connections she made between those stories and the elf beside her. While she knew full well that she no longer had anything to fear from him, he still brought to mind the shadowy creatures conjured by her imagination, ready to strike at any moment.</p><p>Or perhaps she really was just a rabbit as he said, trapped forever in the mindset of prey, even after she'd grown claws of her own.</p><p>Slowly, she reached out to touch the deep scars etched across his face. His eyes opened just enough to determine she posed no threat, nor was she in any distress, before falling closed once again. He'd told her once that the scars were a mark of survival. She knew in her bones that whoever had given them to him had not been left with mere scars of their own.</p><p>After carefully tracing each scar, Alenca's fingertips drifted to his ear, so different from her own - pale and pointed, and somehow only accentuating the predatory lines of his features. She brushed her fingers along the edges, just a whisper of a touch. He made no move to stop her so she continued as she pleased, her touches growing bold, running her fingers from the base of his earlobe all the way to the very tip, then down along the top. The movement was mesmerizing in a way, and since he seemed unbothered by it, Alenca explored until her curiosity was satisfied.</p><p>Withdrawing her hand at last, she settled onto her side, pillowing her head with her hands. She'd just gotten comfortable when she realized Laceaga was watching her with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"You're just going to sleep after all that?" he asked, his voice rough and low.</p><p>"After all what?" she asked carefully. The warning in his tone and gaze made it obvious she'd done <em>something</em> he took exception to.</p><p>"You were touching my ears," he replied, as though this explained everything.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>His jaw tightened ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing further, clearly unimpressed. "Well <em>mysao'ora</em>, how would you like it if I touched your ears like that and then just went to sleep?"</p><p>He reached out and traced the edge of her ear. His fingers were rough and warm, and Alenca tensed to keep from squirming under his touch. After a few agonizing moments, he drew his hand away with a smirk.</p><p>"See?" he said, perfectly smug, as though fully expecting to have made his point.</p><p>She blinked at him. “It… kind of tickles?”</p><p>His smirk evaporated, twisting into an expression of disgust. “I should have known. <em>Of course</em> human ears would be entirely disappointing." He scowled at her offending ear, as though he could intimidate it into reacting as he liked. Alenca momentarily considered speaking up on behalf of human ears everywhere, before he continued, "Well for <em>elves</em>, it does a lot more than tickle.”</p><p>He gave her a pointed look. Alenca considered his words for a moment, perplexed, before she realized with a groan exactly what he was implying.</p><p>“Oh for the love of--! Don’t tell me I’ve been touching your ears all this time and it’s been turning you on.”</p><p>He said nothing, his smirk returning.</p><p>"<em>Bewan</em>," she swore.</p><p>"You're learning quickly, rabbit." With that, he grabbed hold of her, faster than she could scurry out of his reach, and flipped her onto her back, using his much larger frame to press her against the dark fur of the blanket. "But it seems you have more to learn about elves."</p><p>If she wasn't already pinned down by his solid weight looming over her, she would have been by the heated intensity of his gaze. She stilled under him, suddenly understanding why hunted animals sometimes froze when confronted with their imminent demise.</p><p>Laceaga's voice was low and dangerous as he asked, "Do you want to learn, Alenca?"</p><p>The way his voice rumbled through her where their bodies met made her very much want to learn whatever he had to teach her. But he'd be absolutely unbearable if she admitted that.</p><p>Gathering her courage, Alenca willed her traitorous body to calm and smiled sweetly up at him. "Maybe it's you who needs to learn about humans."</p><p>He scoffed. "I don't want to learn about humans." Drawing back from her slightly, the heat of his gaze shifted. It couldn't be described as a softening of his features, because that was <em>impossible</em>, but it was a change nonetheless. Alenca held her breath as he continued, "But I do want to learn about you."</p><p>She knew she owed much of her survival up to that point in her life to knowing the right times to be bold and the right times to be cautious. But in that moment, both sides of her instincts were all but screaming at her.</p><p>So she did what she wanted.</p><p>Without a second thought, she leaned up and kissed him hard. He responded without hesitation and Alenca felt him grin against her, believing he had won. Eager to disabuse him of this notion, she reached a hand up and stroked along his ear, earning a satisfying groan out of him. Pressing her momentary advantage, she took the opportunity to deepen their kiss, nipping at his lower lip before meeting his tongue with hers.</p><p>He grabbed her hips roughly in retaliation, strong legs forcing her knees apart, pushing her down hard. Despite the clothing between them, she could feel the hot, firm press of him against her, the effect her touches had provoked in him undeniable. Knowing she could affect him in such a way had her burning hotter than she'd ever thought possible, needing more than anything to feel him skin to skin.</p><p>Her hands scrabbled against his clothing, ineffective in their haste, pulling at the material and fastenings. He broke apart from her, sitting up on his knees to undo the buckles that had defeated her. She sat up as well, struggling with the laces of her dress, her fingers so eager to remove it they lost the coordination required.</p><p>He glared at her suspiciously. "Is this where you tell me that, to humans, this means nothing and we're just going to sleep?"</p><p>"Shut <em>up</em>, Laceaga."</p><p>He smirked obnoxiously and quickly continued removing his clothes.</p><p>When at last they'd both freed themselves from their clothing, his pale skin stood in stark contrast to the darkness of the cabin and the deep blue-black fur of their makeshift bed. He let her gaze roam over him freely, his expression unreadable. The way he watched her, careful and measured, gave her the district impression of being lured into a trap.</p><p>His body wore a criss-cross of scars, some old and long-healed into faint slivers of silver, while others were deeper grooves that would never truly fade. She'd known he'd survived a lot over his many years, but she hadn't realized quite how much until that moment.</p><p>Her gaze travelled over his torso, down towards new sights. Even lower still, one sight caught Alenca's attention in particular.</p><p>"I <em>knew it!</em>" she exclaimed. "I knew elves didn't have twelve toes!"</p><p>He stared at her for a moment, confused, before he gave a sharp bark of laughter. "You still remember that? Of course we don't have twelve toes. How did you not realize I was joking?"</p><p>She grinned at him. "No offense, Lacey, but with your sense of humour it can be hard to tell when you're joking."</p><p>He returned her grin with one of his own and she couldn't hold back any longer. Bringing her hand to his chest, she ran it across a patchwork of scar tissue, coming to rest where she could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm, strong and steady, but undeniably faster than usual.</p><p>He watched her for a moment before slowly, as though not to startle her away, bringing a hand up to cup her face. His thumb was rough against her cheek as he caressed her with a gentleness that surprised her.</p><p>Needing more, she crawled onto his lap, sitting astride him, her hips carefully raised. He withdrew his hands from her, placing them behind him, bracing himself and letting her take the lead. Alenca pushed at him playfully, half-heartedly trying to knock him over from their seated position. But he just looked at her, patient and amused, until she tired of her little game.</p><p>She kissed him hard again and brought her hips low enough to rub herself against him. This got his attention at last, and she reveled in the sharply inhaled hiss this drew from him, his eyes falling closed. When they opened again a second later, Alenca felt a chill down her spine at his focused, almost threatening gaze.</p><p>Taking her hips in his hands, he pulled her in closer, his mouth on hers, heated and hungry, and Alenca realized with a shiver that despite how he now held her firmly in place, his tightly coiled muscles were still very much those of a man holding himself back.</p><p>She was still grappling with this thought as he shifted his attention to her neck, working ruthlessly at the delicate skin until she was breathless, certain she'd have marks the next day. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them firmly, his fingers catching at her nipples.</p><p>Alenca heard herself moan, the sudden sound cutting through the quiet stillness of the night. As much as she wanted to ignore it, a certain terrifying thought pushed its way into her mind.</p><p>"Lacey?" she gasped, somewhat distressed at the huskiness of her voice. "What about the harpies in the woods? Won't any noise attract them?"</p><p>Laceaga frowned at her.</p><p>“If you can still ask that," he growled, "I’m not doing a good enough job.”</p><p>Then his mouth was on her again, this time exploring a sensitive spot on her collarbone, his hands roughly cupping her breasts.</p><p>Just as another moan escaped her, he stopped abruptly and sighed.</p><p>“Actually, that’s a valid concern. Keep your voice down.” His eyes dark, he gave a dangerous grin. “Or at least, try to.”</p><p>With that, he drew her in close again, lips descending on hers, insistent and demanding. Unwilling to back down, Alenca pressed her hands to his chest, solid beneath her touch, and tried to regain some semblance of power over the direction of their kiss. But one of his hands moved to the small of her back, fingertips sinking into the skin at the base of her spine, as the other made its way to the nape of her neck.</p><p>His fingers winding into her hair, Alenca shuddered at the controlled strength in his grip. The feeling was something akin to the same terror she'd felt when she'd first met him, threatening and intense, only now it strayed into a wash of heat that left her sensitive and wholly alert to his touch. Heart pounding, breath coming quick, her body seemed caught between wanting to flee and hide, and wanting to stand her ground until she burned.</p><p>In a last move of desperation to retake some measure of control over the situation, she brought her hips down, her wet heat rubbing against him. She felt a brief thrill of victory as he groaned, the sound muffled by their kiss, but her triumph was quickly extinguished as he made to roll her over onto the ground.</p><p>She put her hands on his chest and pushed hard. Releasing his hold on her immediately, he sat back again, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>Alenca wasted no time in clambering back onto his lap, lining her hips up with his.</p><p>He gave a small snort of laughter as he realized her intention. "Of course you'd want to be on top."</p><p>"Did you expect anything else?" she asked.</p><p>He smiled, more softly than she'd thought possible, and murmured, "<em>Mysao'ora</em>, by now I've learned to forgo any expectations concerning you."</p><p>Unable to contain herself, she laughed. "That doesn't sound very flattering."</p><p>He shushed her with a quick, rough kiss. "You know what I mean."</p><p>Steadying herself with a breath, Alenca gathered her courage and lowered herself slowly onto him. The way he filled her completely was almost more than she could bear, certainly more than she'd ever experienced before. Leaning forward to rest against him, she breathed deep, adjusting to the feel of him. He kept entirely still, hands resting on her thighs, waiting patient and restrained for her to make the next move.</p><p>When at last she was ready, she gave a tentative roll of her hips. He made a noise low in his throat but let her move as she wished, making no attempt to rush her.</p><p>Rising up, she lowered herself onto him again, faster this time. Placing her hands on his solid shoulders, she settled into a rhythm, hitting herself deliciously on him with each stroke. His expression tightened, his fingers digging into her thighs, but still he held himself perfectly in check, letting her do as she pleased.</p><p>"<em>Mysao'ora</em>... Alenca…" he murmured, followed by a string of Gha’alian words she didn't recognize. The way he looked at her as he said them, all heat and desire, only spurred her on to ride him harder.</p><p>His hands moving to her hips, he leaned back just enough to admire the view of where they joined. In contrast to her own rapidly building heat, he still looked far too in command of himself for Alenca's liking. So, naturally, she reached out and ran a finger along his pointed ear.</p><p>He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes for just a moment before fixing her with a glare. “<em>Bewan</em>, you don’t fight fair, do you?”</p><p>She allowed herself a smug smile, but realized her mistake when he moved a hand between her legs, his thumb brushing at where she was most sensitive.</p><p>"Neither do I," he whispered, his expression making it clear he was insufferably pleased with himself.</p><p>Unwilling to back down, Alenca struggled to think of some clever response, but as one of his hands gripped her hips and pulled her down around him, his other hand working at her, any retort died on her tongue, replaced with only a pitiful whimper.</p><p>He grinned at the sound, holding her firmly as he guided her movements. His hips rocked up to meet hers each time he drew her down, and Alenca's thoughts unraveled further, her core growing tighter around him. She understood quite suddenly that no matter how much power the Cuthintal had granted her, no matter how far she'd come with her strength and wits, in that moment he was as much in control of her as the day she'd been taken from Edric.</p><p>Bracing her hands on his broad shoulders, Alenca found herself unable and unwilling to do anything other than moan each time their hips met. Certain she would have to endure his unending gloating afterwards, she at least took some comfort in the way his jaw clenched, his eyes falling closed with a groan. Ordinarily she would have basked in provoking this reaction, but he drew her down on him one last time and her thoughts fractured completely. Her whole body tensed, her release washing over her until she could do no more than collapse limply against him.</p><p>She'd barely overcome the throes of her orgasm when she found herself knocked flat on her back, pinned down hard. Above her, Laceaga moved with increasing fervour, a rumble of a growl low in his chest as he drove himself into her, entirely unrestrained.</p><p>Even with her mind still shattered, Alenca understood with perfect clarity that up to that point he'd been holding himself back. He'd let her take the lead, let her toy with him as she pleased, and only now that she was languid and sated did he allow himself to slip his leash. This knowledge, along with the powerful, relentless surge of his hips, had her growing hot and trembling all over again. The press of him deep in her core hit just right to rekindle all of her nerves.</p><p>When at last he grabbed her hips hard, burying himself completely in her, the sound of his satisfied groan had her breaking apart again, muffling her cries against his shoulder as she arched upwards.</p><p>He held her close for a moment after, both of them breathing hard, before he moved to one side, leaving her missing his weight and warmth.</p><p>Boneless and wrung out, Alenca curled her fingers into the warm fur beneath her and stared up at the ceiling. As her breathing finally steadied, she noticed that Laceaga was watching her, his eyes half-lidded, his expression unguarded.</p><p>Alenca ran her hand along the blanket until her fingers tangled with his. They both stayed still and silent for a moment, until she could no longer contain her thoughts.</p><p>"I still can't believe you snuck back to make this place hospitable in case we ever needed to stay here again," she said. "And inviting me to sleep under the stars with you tonight? Running away with me? You've been downright romantic." She peered at him closely. "Are you really the same Lacey who abducted me from my peaceful home for a bag of trin?"</p><p>"Who says I can't be romantic?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Alenca just <em>looked</em> at him.</p><p>"Yeah, alright," he relented, a grin creasing the scars on his face.</p><p>"Maybe my human ways are having an influence on you," she teased, fully expecting him to dismiss such a ridiculous notion.</p><p>But to her surprise, he reached out and pulled her towards him, fitting her in to rest comfortably against his chest.</p><p>"Maybe so, <em>mysao'ora</em>," he said, holding her close and brushing a kiss across the top of her head. "Maybe so."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>